havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Grax Sets Up The Poker Game With Theo
After drying off and changing, do you go back to checking the monitors? Theo does. 8:24 PM At some point after this, the captain comes down. His uniform's a bit more lax today. Captain: "Professor. Everything ship shape?" Theo, 8:25 PM My previous captain let me electrocute people who said that to me. But the converters seem stable. 8:27 PM Grax: "Your previous captain was a vicious pirate with a criminal record long as my arm. Not sure how I feel about the comparison." Theo, 8:27 PM You don't let me electrocute anyone. I don't think there's a comparison. 8:29 PM Grax: "...maybe we can loosen that a bit. ...but not now. We'll talk." Theo, 8:30 PM Not saying I will. I just like the option. 8:31 PM Grax: "...this seems a pretty simple job. Most of it seems to be automatic. Any chance you can step away for a bit." Theo, 8:32 PM It looks simple because I designed it. But I suppose a watched pot never implodes. What do you need? Theo reattaches his arm. 8:33 PM Grax: "What'd people on your old crew do for fun?" Theo, 8:34 PM They were pirates. Drinking, card games, general debauchery. 8:36 PM Grax: "Games. Games are good. Duma's taken over the Illusion Chamber...I thought maybe I could get some of the senior staff for a friendly card game." Theo, 8:37 PM Pirate card games were friendly until the knives came out. I assume you don't mean that. 8:39 PM Grax: "Depends who's in them. Although, both Xho and Duma seem preoccupied...so that does lower the chance of knives." Theo, 8:41 PM She was just down here. 8:41 PM Grax: "She told me she had some people she wanted to check in with. Guess you were on the list." Theo, 8:42 PM She was interested in the engines. 8:44 PM Grax: "I believe she's interested in everything. She wants to know how everything in the ship works." Theo, 8:44 PM Sensible. 8:46 PM Grax: "Indeed. So...what do you say? Maybe we just set up for cards in here. Ask the cadet to join us." Theo, 8:48 PM No, somewhere else. I don't want to get blood all over the consoles. 8:49 PM Grax: "Confident man." Grax: "I think most people have been gathering in the cafeteria." Theo nods. 8:52 PM So, you head up and do see a number of people set up in the cafeteria. Viktor's there. As is Williamson, and a fair bit of the security team. Viktor and Williamson join and you deal in a game. Theo totally counts cards. Theo doesn't even really do it on purpose. Theo, 8:54 PM (His brain is just wired that way.) 8:54 PM Roll me just a straight intelligence check. Theo, 8:56 PM ((7. 25 if I get advantage because of Keen Mind? :p )) 8:56 PM ((I'll give adv.)) Theo, 8:56 PM (Then that's a crit.) 8:57 PM You are totally able to do so, no matter how Grax deals the cards. But you do note that it's a very professional deal. He knows how to handle cards. You also can tell that Viktor's trying to subtly magic the cards. Viktor slip a bad or good card one way or another. Theo doesn't say anything! 9:09 PM You and the other two magic users end up playing the captain under the table. Theo is confused, as usually he's been threatened several times by this point in a card game. 9:11 PM This group does not seem to be going that route. Although the captain does mutter something about moving you all to latrine duty.